Episode IV-IV Problem Child
'''Episode IV-IV Problem Child '''is the twenty-second episode of the Anime adaptation. Synopsis Kinzo announces his presence at the family conference and plans to use everyone as sacrifices for Beatrice's resurrection. The survivors rush to inform the cousins as preparations are made. Meanwhile, Maria takes revenge on her mother for Sakutaro's death. Plot Summary First Half Kinzo agrees to appear at the family conference after giving Krauss a lesson in fortitude. At 22:05, Kinzo is gathered in the dining hall with the Ushiromiya adults and servants, much to the surprise of Eva and Rudolf. Eva nervously says that they're all relieved to see him alive and well but Kinzo smirks, saying they're just moping because they lost the bet with Krauss. Kinzo gets to the point of the meeting, where he announces his plans for the inheritance and succession. He's found it pitiful that no one has solved the epitaph thus far, and decides to stop using it to choose the next head. Everyone perks up in shock as Kinzo ponders who the inheritance should go to; he proclaims his children are unfit to have it, as they have not created anything that makes them worthy of being the successor. Krauss asks how he's going to choose a successor, and the old man replies that he doesn't feel like passing it on anymore, and the Ushiromiya family will end with his generation. Krauss is about to protest but Kinzo presses his head into the table, calling all of his children failures for being unable to build up any wealth. Nanjo speaks up to defend them, saying that the adults have all created things that money can't buy: their families. Kinzo's grandchildren can carry his work into the future and set a great example. Kinzo understands his point, finding it interesting to see if his grandchildren really have what it takes to inherit the headship. Eva and Rosa become happy with this development, but Kinzo reminds them that the adults are barred from gaining the headship, and begins talking about the ''real ''purpose for this final family conference: they will become sacrifices for his ceremony. Everyone looks at him dumbfounded, and Kinzo commands the Pendragon Memorial Troops to arise; Chiester 45 and Chiester 410 appear, joined by their captain Chiester 00. The guests are still dumbfounded at the sight, and Kinzo grants permission to fire at six random people for the first twilight. The Chiesters fire golden arrows that bounce around the room randomly, and Natsuhi, Hideyoshi and Rudolf are swiftly killed, the latter getting a hole through his eye as the others get half of their heads destroyed. Krauss demands to know what Kinzo is doing, but 00 grabs him and pins him to the wall. Nanjo, Gohda and Kumasawa try to leave the dining hall only to be stopped by 410. Shannon and Kanon look at the arrows in surprise, and Genji dies right next to them, his head smashed as well. Eva is crying over Hideyoshi's corpse, and her head gets destroyed too. Rosa asks Kinzo to stop this madness, but he dares her to do it herself. She picks up a chair and charges at him with it, but 00 creates a small golden arrow and slits her throat. Kinzo confirms that six people have died, and the golden arrows disappear. 00 lets go of Krauss, and the survivors bear witness as Kinzo summons more friends; Ronove and Virgilia appear, joined by another newcomer: Gaap. She admires the scenery as Kinzo asks if she's alright with helping out in the ceremony; Gaap calls him Lord Goldsmith in return. Kinzo asks her to "capture the fools," and she snaps her fingers; pitfalls appear underneath Nanjo, Kyrie, and Krauss, and they fall into a void. Another pitfall swallows Shannon and Kanon, and Gohda and Kumasawa finally escape the dining hall. 00 prepares to chase them, but Kinzo stops her, as they can't leave the island anyway. He goes to the window and watches a thunderstrike, announcing his desire to revive Beatrice. In the Meta-World, Beato is ecstatic now that the first twilight has begun, and Battler mocks her horrible taste for destroying the faces of the victims. Gretel notes that in the previous games, it's been the most ideal killing method; Beato adds that the faces were necessary for confirming a corpse's identity, even without red. Battler doesn't accept that, saying he can't just believe everything he sees. Beato cackles, knowing that no matter what theory he makes, she can destroy all of them with the red. The scene cuts to Maria crying over Sakutaro's death, with Rosa telling her to make some human friends instead of playing with stuffed animals. When she sees Maria won't stop crying, Rosa prepares to hit her, but her hand suddenly shatters into pieces. Maria says that Rosa won't be able to hit her anymore, and the scene changes from their house to the metaworld; Maria is now wearing her witch outfit. As Rosa looks confused, Beatrice appears, lamenting that Rosa's hand, one that was used to do so many gentle things, would've been better left on. Maria sadly states that Rosa hit her head more often than she patted it. She angrily asks Rosa why she never read picture books with her or ate dinner with her, saying that Sakutaro always played with her instead. Rosa defends herself with the "always busy with work" excuse, but Maria tells her she knows about her Hokkaido trip and all her other vacations. Rosa, realizing that she's been found out, says that things never worked out because of Maria; no man wants to be with a woman whose child came from another man. She states that if Maria didn't exist, she could've been happy long ago. Rosa piles on more insults and abuse, and Beatrice laments how hideous Rosa has become because of lust, citing it as her true nature. As Maria grows visibly frustrated, Beato asks if her mother is innocent or guilty; Maria yells that she's unforgivable. Rosa gives one last insult before Maria uses magic to rip her apart like she did Sakutaro; black blood oozes from her wounds, and Beato sees how filthy she is inside. She asks Maria if her revenge is satisfied, but it's not enough; Rosa's corpse is restored, and Beato tells her that her sins cannot be made up for with just a single life. Maria then says that Rosa is not Rosa, but the bad witch who's possessing her. Rosa retorts that Maria is the witch instead, always reading creepy books and pretending to be like one, making Rosa become treated as a weirdo. She yells that she's hated Maria even before she was born, and her head is sliced off. Second Half The time is 21:20. Maria's killed Rosa over a hundred times now, but she still isn't satisfied with her revenge. Rosa is restored once again, and her arms are twisted and broken as Maria mocks her for all the times she's made promises, only to break them later. Maria then laughs cruelly, saying she feels like forgiving Rosa now. Beato congratulates her for having discovered the true world of witches; despite this power, Maria is saddened that she still can't revive Sakutaro, and his original creator won't acknowledge him or her own daughter. Back in the guesthouse, Maria is sleeping; Battler looks out the window after another lightning bolt hits. Maria wakes up and Battler playfully calls her a kid, only for her to throw a tantrum. George sits down and tells her to calm down, but Maria's disposition suddenly changes to a creepy one. Battler apologizes for making fun of her, and Maria says she will, because she's a witch. As the cousins look confused, they hear knocking at the door; it's Gohda and Kumasawa, looking exhausted. Jessica asks what's wrong, and Gohda struggles to explain. Meanwhile, Krauss and the other survivors find themselves in a prison cell. They try moving the bars, but to no avail. Shannon looks through the items within the cell and finds a telephone; the line is still active. Nanjo suggests calling the police, but it doesn't work; Krauss tries another number, and discovers the internal line is still connected. He calls the guesthouse and talks to Jessica, who's heard the full story from Gohda and Kumasawa. He tells her they're in some dungeon, and warns her not to try and avenge Natsuhi's death; they need to barricade themselves in there and wait by the phone for more calls. Jessica reluctantly agrees as Krauss hangs up. The cousins are now waiting around in the guesthouse, but Battler is itching to go and do something. George tells him to calm down, and Jessica reminds them that they need to stay near the phone for when Krauss calls again. The prisoners are all sitting around as well, and Shannon wonders if they'll be able to make it to the Golden Land this time; Kanon doesn't believe in the Golden Land, calling it a lie. Shannon begins to tell him how wonderful it really is, but Kanon hears someone coming: it's Kinzo and his furniture. Shannon hides the phone with her skirt, and Ronove introduces Kinzo as Lord Goldsmith, head of the Ushiromiya family. Nanjo asks him where they are, and Kinzo tells him that he's seen it before; the old doctor realizes that they're in the hidden mansion Kuwadorian. Krauss asks his father what he's planning, and he learns that they are to be used as sacrifices for the next twilights. However, Kinzo tells him not to worry; if one of his grandchildren becomes acknowledged as worthy of the inheritance, then the ceremony will be suspended. He will administer a test for them, and tells Shannon not to hide the phone anymore; he'd prepared it beforehand. Krauss is then ordered to call the grandchildren; if he refuses, Kinzo will kill the grandchildren and immediately make everyone a sacrifice. As Krauss reluctantly picks up the phone, Kinzo announces that the test is about to begin. Teaser Gaap narrates the preview, saying that she's the new radio personality now that Lia's retired because of crippling old age. She answers the Demon Realm mailbag, reading a letter from Cacarot in Veggieland in a stylized voice: "Yo! Cacarot here! I heard you've got a knack for instant transmission! Just like me! Wanna show me how good you are? P.S.! Either way, you got a real nice body! My Chi-Chi is super scary, but ''your ''giant chichis are amazing!" Gaap calls him cute and says she doesn't dislike him either, unless he was good-looking. She adds that she learned her skills from the Yardrats and can harness craisin-shooting energy. She can also use 11-dimensional absolute coordinates to teleport people's clothes and make them naked. Gaap hears someone talking about why half of her costume disappeared, and she thinks she's being compared to Jessica Rabbit. She says the next episode title, and then says she was just drawn that way. Soundtrack Trivia *In chess, a problem child is a bishop blocked from moving by a queen. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode